<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times Harley made Peter Blush, and one time Peter got revenge. by SugarPlumStan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143349">5 times Harley made Peter Blush, and one time Peter got revenge.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPlumStan/pseuds/SugarPlumStan'>SugarPlumStan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Blushing, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPlumStan/pseuds/SugarPlumStan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is a horrible flirt and finds Peter an easy target.  He blushes too easily and Harley loves the way the red dusts his cheeks. Eventually, Peter's had enough of it and evens the score.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he’d first met Harley Keener, he had been in complete awe.  Peter had never had anyone strike such a deep cord in him so swiftly, so immediately.  There was no fanfare, no angels singing.  (N-Not that Peter expected that, no way!) It was an ordinary day.  But suddenly there he was, all dark blond hair and blue eyes and smiles.  God, that smile!  If there were any way to get Peter to believe in a god (other than Thor or Loki, of course), it would be that smile. He already had it bad in the first few seconds he had laid eyes on the boy, but then Harley had to go and open his mouth.</p>
<p>Peter thought his knees were going to give out.</p>
<p>How he managed to keep calm, he’ll never know.  That honey drip of oh so slight southern drawl spilling from Harley’s tongue left Peter in all sorts of a panic.  His mind was racing a mile a minute and, though he would NEVER admit it to Tony or May or even Ned or MJ (or even himself, really), most of them were typical hormonal young adult dirty images.  He was instantly both ashamed of himself and thrilled to have even a brief moment of normalcy. He didn’t get many of them, and any that he could grasp onto were precious.  All he could think about on the tour Mr. Stark was taking them on was Harley and how badly he wanted to grip onto his hair and-! Nope, can’t think about that. His cheeks flushed hard and he avoided all eye contact with everyone possible, opting instead to focus oh so hard on the floor under his feet.</p>
<p>When he’d first met Peter Parker, he almost couldn’t believe his eyes.  Harley had always known the sky would break open and show him an angel one day.  He pondered, for a brief moment, if the short boy before him was indeed that angel in disguise.  Soft brown hair with just enough curl to it that begged to have fingers trail through it.  His brown eyes were so expressive, and Harley could swear he would love to spend the rest of his life drowning into them.  And, Lord help him, the muscles under the boy’s shirt made him sweat something fierce.  He was already done for and he knew it, content to spend the rest of his life just looking at a picture of him, but then Peter had to go and open his mouth.</p>
<p>The squeak he gave as a greeting was going to give Harley some oh so interesting dreams.</p>
<p>If anyone spotted the shiver crawl up his spine, they didn’t say anything.  (Peter would admit to him later he had seen it and had also heard his heart beating so hard it sound like it was trying to escape his chest.  Harley joked his heart was trying to get home to Peter’s hands.) That squeak played back through his mind over and over as both Peter and Tony brought him into the compound to give him a tour.  He spent the rest of the tour stubbornly ignoring Tony in favor of stealing glances of Peter from the corner of his eyes. Harley was sure at some point Peter had spotted his wandering eye at some point.  The shorter boy had a deep blush across his cheeks that trailed (why is the universe such a damn tease, it’s not fair!) down his neck and under his shirt. He had to slap his hand across his mouth to stop the groan from bubbling up at the sight of it.  </p>
<p>Tony was not amused.  Here he was, taking time out of his schedule and ignoring some very important people just to show this little shit around the place personally.  Here he was, letting Peter take the day off school and the lab so he could meet and get to know this little shit.  Neither of them were listening to him.  He kept barreling through the tour though.  It kept him occupied and away from annoying businessmen who believed they had any right to tell him how to run his company. Maybe the twerp would absorb some of what he was saying.  Tony spread his arms wide in an oh so familiar fashion as they entered the kitchen most of the Avenger’s used and turned to grin at the two kids following him.</p>
<p>“And here we have a kitchen!”  Nothing.  Just furtive glances between the two of them leaving the billionaire to roll his eyes. “It also dubs as our florist shop.”  He paused, expecting a reaction.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>“You can buy rocket packs here and go to the moon…”      </p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Tony glared for a moment, before reaching out to flick Harley’s ear.  A flood of angry sarcasm was thrown at him, but it just made him smirk. Finally, he had both Harley’s and Peter’s attention.  “Are you gonna pay attention to me, or are the two of you gonna keep flirting?” They both blushed hard.  </p>
<p>Peter’s face went dark red as he sputtered a “Mr. Stark!” before turning completely away from the two of them.  His hands reached up to cover his face, trying desperately to hide the furious blush crawling across his skin.  He sputtered a moment into his hands before snapping his head up and speed walking away.  Tony and Harley just barely caught a quiet mutter, something about going to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Harley’s cheeks burned something fierce as he stared at Tony.  “Was that really necessary, old man? Come on, don’t give me away like that!” He scrubbed a hand across his eyes and for a quick moment, all Tony could see was himself standing in front of him.  He and Harley had spent the last few years talking at least once a week, it should be no surprise the boy was just like him.  “God.” Harley grumbled under his breath, catching Tony’s attention again.  “You’re just as bad as my sister.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” the billionaire started. “I just saved you ages of pining and puppy dog eyes.  I didn’t need to see that, much less deal with that.”  Harley just glared at him.  “Oh come on, it’s not that bad. Peter’s never been that distracted before.  To be honest, its kind of cute.  He’s usually very talkative.  Maybe now I’ll have some blessed silence from time to time.”           </p>
<p>“I was wrong.” Harley grumbled, nearly snarling at Tony. “You’re worse than my sister.” The boy crossed his arms and pointedly looked away from his mentor with a deep frown on his face.  It took a moment, but he managed to control the blush spread across his cheeks and it was only then did he open his mouth to speak again.  “So when do I have to bring my stuff in?  You have it in a truck downstairs, yeah? And are you gonna show me where my room is?”</p>
<p>“I would, but now I have to rethink where to put you.” Tony tilted his head slightly as he thought.  “You were going to room next to Peter, but now that’s a really bad idea methinks.” That news made Harley snap his eyes around in shock. </p>
<p>“N-No!  That’s fine!  Not like I’m…  Not like I’m gonna do anything!” Suddenly, Harley was the model child, all innocence and halos.  He smiled softly and tilted his head, using the mop of fluffy curls on his head to his advantage.  Tony just sighed and reached out to flick his ear again.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky that you’re amusing.  Your stuff’s already in your room.”  Peter finally rounded the corner, coming back to join them.  Neither missed the water still clinging to his cheeks, nor the water soaking into the hem of his shirt around his neck.  He must have splashed water all over his neck.  Tony chuckled as he turned to the hallway, beckoning both of them to follow.  </p>
<p>“Room’s this way.  Don’t be loud after bedtime, there are more people staying on this floor with you.  Peter can show you where the bathroom is.”   Tony rounded the corner and opened the door just across the hall from Peter’s room and neither of the other two missed the squeak he tried desperately to keep silent.  Neither of them caught Harley’s eye twitch at the sound. Tony muttered just loud enough for Peter’s enhanced hearing to catch.  </p>
<p>“Hope you didn’t leave water all over the floor.” The billionaire sighed as he turned back to the two.  “Peter doesn’t stay here all the time.  He’ll come and go, so don’t be alarmed if you don’t see him all the time. I’m going to leave you two here, I’ve got some old geezer’s to turn down.  Play nice.  Peter can show you to the labs, yeah?”  Tony didn’t wait for an answer, just stalked away down the hallway and left both Peter and Harley alone.</p>
<p>They spent the next couple seconds silent, just kind of staring warily.  The moment stretched and didn’t snap until Peter offered a shy smile.  It gave Harley a strange burst of confidence and he returned it with his own smirk.  “You look good in red.”  Peter’s blush returned with a vengeance almost immediately, much to Harley’s amusement.  He took the chance the other’s stunned silence offered to slip into his room and turned to give Peter a wink.  </p>
<p>“You should wear it more often.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shirtless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pure accident the next time Harley made Peter blush.  Not that he was complaining, he just wished he had done it on purpose.  Not nearly as satisfying if he did it without meaning to, but Harley would take what he could.  It had been a whole month since Harley had moved in, taking a room in Tony’s Ivory tower as free rent while he went to college.  A whole month of Peter and him becoming really good friends.  They both wanted more, of course, but neither seemed willing to make the first move. Not, that is, until one night in the labs.</p>
<p>It was really hot.  Even with the air conditioning going, it was overly warm, though maybe that had something to do with last three hours of welding Harley had to do.  It wouldn’t have been so bad if he’d just done the welding as he’d worked on his newest project, but as per usual he did all the easy work first before he had to get down and dirty, so to speak.  Peter was secretly loving the heat.  He couldn’t thermoregulate, and he took the chance to relish the heat while he could.  Winter would be here way too quickly, so Peter practically snuggled into the heat as if it were a think blanket.</p>
<p>Harley very much disliked the beads of sweat that dripped down his neck and slipped under his shirt.  His whole back was covered, but the thick jacket he had on and the welding mask were a necessity to protect from the sparks flying around him. The heat smothered him and made it hard to get any air into his lungs and he could swear it was so humid under the mask he could swim through the air.  He was, understandably, overjoyed once the welding was finally done and could strip the extra layers off.</p>
<p>“Finally!” he shouted, recklessly tossing the tools in his hand aside.  He didn’t care about where they landed, and with his back to Peter, he couldn’t see the other boy’s cringe at the loud clang as they hit the metal desk before clattering to the floor.  “Fucking hell, I don’t think I could handle another five minutes of that!”  Harley tore his mask off and tossed it aside, this time taking care to keep it on the desk at the very least.  The jacket came off and was promptly flung into the corner of the room and the blond nearly screamed with the rush of cool air across his arms.  It felt almost too good and he wanted more.  Without thinking of anything, he tore his shirt off over his head and it joined the jacket on the floor.  </p>
<p>Peter would admit later on that he had made a mistake.  He’d spent the last three hours absorbed into his work and didn’t lift his gaze to the room once while he fiddled with the eye slits of Spider-man’s mask.  It had gotten stuck during his last patrol and he had spent the evening struggling with the wires inside it.  It wasn’t until Harley began shouting  and tossing stuff around did he begin to remember someone else was, in fact, in the room with him, but it wasn’t until he heard fabric hit the ground that he looked up.  Peter could have kicked himself for not paying attention.  Maybe it would have given him some warning and he could have prepared for the sight in front of him.</p>
<p>There was Harley, shirtless and arms spread wide, standing under the air vent enjoying the cool air across his skin. His enhanced eyes took in the sweat dripping down his skin and it wasn’t until he caught himself following a bead trail down his chest and over the muscles on his stomach did it fully register what he was staring at.  His face instantly flushed, heating his skin all the way down onto his chest and the tools in his hands slipped from his grasp.  He tried to scramble after them, but they clanged onto the desk harshly and Peter had no choice but to grip onto the desk as he forced himself to stare down at the mask he’d just been working on.</p>
<p>Harley, to his credit, didn’t jump out of his skin at the clatter on Peter’s desk.   He did however, drop his gaze to find the source.  To his absolute delight, all he found was a bright red boy who was ripe and ready to be a target.  Harley would never say it out loud, but there was a deep heat pooling in his stomach at the realization of their situation, and he had to take a moment to cool it off before it became a problem.  He couldn’t stop the chuckle as he lowered his arms and moved back to his own desk to gather his tools.  Peter didn’t miss the chuckle and he was suddenly very glad he was both silent and sitting down.  The sounds he would have uttered at that chuckle would have been….  Obscene. </p>
<p>It was almost cruel how slow Harley moved, how low he stretched just to show off his muscles.  He didn’t miss the way Peter’s fingers twitched, as if they were begging to run over his arms.  Peter didn’t miss the moment the smirk appeared on the other boy’s face and knew instantly Harley was doing this on purpose.  He huffed a moment, his trance broken and picked his tools back up.  Peter dove back into his work and was beyond determined to ignore Harley.  He couldn’t help but hear him though, and he listened as the other boy cleared off his tabletop and shuffled around behind him to put his tools away. It was almost back to normal, a comfortable silence settling around the two of them as they continued to focus on their own work.</p>
<p>There was a point though when Peter realized it was quiet.  Too quiet.  Harley hadn’t made any noise at all, and it concerned the boy.  He finally looked up to find the lab…empty?  Where was he? Peter swung his head around to the right where he’d last heard his friend.  Nothing.  His eyes trailed to the left and he nearly jumped off his chair.  There was Harley, way too close, leaning over Peter’s shoulder focused entirely too much on the mask in his hands.  His breathe hitched in his chest in stark contrast to his heart hammering so hard that Peter was sure Harley could hear it.  Now he could feel the heat emanating from the other.  His mind, traitor that it was, reminded him once more that Harley still didn’t have a shirt on.</p>
<p>“What are you working on?”  Oh, now he wanted Peter to talk?  What other impossible tasks did he expect him to perform?!  Maybe he could also describe the world as if it never existed?  Or maybe he could take a picture of an invisible object?  Instead of answering, he just held the mask up for Harley to take, but he was wholly unprepared for their fingers to brush and linger a moment before they withdrew and the warmth they belonged to moved away from him.</p>
<p>“What happened to the eye?”  “U-Uh, Spider-Man said it got stuck on patrol last night.  It wouldn’t open, and something about people thinking he was winking at them?  It looks like one of the wires short circuited and wouldn’t move anymore.  Its an easy fix, just a bit tedious.”  Peter thanked every god he’d ever heard of that he had found his voice.</p>
<p>Harley hummed in appreciation while he looked over the exposed wires.  “Looks like delicate work.”  He stepped back into Peter’s personal space to place it back down on the desk and dropped his voice to a whisper.  “Takes some very skilled fingers to work all that.” In an instant, Harley was standing back up straight and stepping away from Peter.  It wasn’t difficult to catch the annoyed look on his face, and Harley couldn’t resist walking out of the lab with his signature smirk and a deep chuckle rumbling in his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Damsel In Distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know what he’s doing.  You know Peter, he doesn’t tell anyone where he disappears off to.  Why would I be any different?” Harley huffed a little too loud before turning back to his science book. MJ smirked and glanced over to Ned.  They both knew where Peter went.  They also both knew why Harley would be different.  Peter wouldn’t ever say anything for fear of dying from embarrassment, but his best friends had caught the glances between the two of them.  They’d caught the blushes and their hands as they ‘accidently’ brushed against each other.  Ned hadn’t caught on at first and had almost made a comment, but one late night conversation between him and MJ had explained everything, and ever since they both were trying their best to subtly get the two together.</p><p>The people around them, however, had no idea either who Peter was, nor why Harley was speaking too loud.  They turned to glare at him, ‘this is a library’ screaming at him through their eyes.   Harley steadfastly ignored all of them and grumbled at the page he was stubbornly reading (and not comprehending.) His frustration grew and he nearly slammed the book back on the table.  Nearly.  </p><p>“Besides, its not like he needs this study group.  He’s smarter than all of us combined.  Hell, he could probably rival Tony!” This time, the words hissed out.  No, he was not jealous!  Not one bit! Harley knew he was just as smart, but only when he had something mechanical in his hands.  Anything outside of a hunk of metal and maybe some wires and he was lost.  Peter’s ability to slip into any role in the lab was… well, it made Harley sweat at times.  He would readily admit that Peter’s intelligence was one of the reasons he was so drawn to the boy.  The way he lit up when talking about anything he was currently working on in the lab made the other’s heart pound in his chest.  </p><p>He opened his mouth again, about to vent his frustrations over the boy once more, only to be interrupted by a scream.  It came seconds before an alarm sounded and seconds later the sprinklers overhead rained down on the group.  The group was immediately soaked despite the speed at which they grabbed their bags and ran off to the exit.  MJ and Ned go through the crowd quickly and easily, but Harley was stuck at the back of the crowd.  He argued it was better that way, as he would rather everyone else get out first before he got himself to safety.  </p><p>There were only a couple people left when the ceiling above them crackled and groaned and Harley moved on pure instinct to grab the person in front of him and yank them backwards.  A large beam crashed to the ground right where the girl had been and the three of them scrambled away from it.  Harley tugged on their sleeves, trying to get them to the window.  Smoke filled the room, and it very quickly left all three of them hacking and coughing.  </p><p>The girl grabbed a book from the shelf as they passed, obviously intent on throwing it through the glass to help them escape.  They didn’t need it though.  Suddenly the glass was flying in towards them and a flash of red and blue swung into the room.  Hands reached out to grasp him and Harley, in mid panic, pushed the other two people with him into them instead.  Spider-Man was here to save them, and Harley could not be more grateful.  He fell to the floor as he waited for him to return, already feeling the effects of the smoke in his lungs.  He remembered two things before he passed out.  Red and blue hands reaching for him, and an intense need to tell Peter that Spider-Man had saved him.  </p><p>When he finally came to, Harley immediately recognized that he was in the back of an ambulance.  It wasn’t moving, he could see through the open doors that he was still outside the library.  The din outside from the firetrucks and the firefighters as they worked to save what was left of the building was almost deafening.  Harley coughed and tugged at the oxygen mask resting over his mouth and instantly felt someone move next to him.  His head whipped around, and Spider-Man tilted his head as their eyes met.  </p><p>“Hey!” The voice wasn’t deep, but it held a thick queen’s accent.  “Thought you were gonna be out forever there, Princess! Glad you’re doin’ alright!” It was a second before Harley could comment.  </p><p>“Princess?”</p><p>“Yeah, damsel in distress and all that.” He stood and took a couple steps to the open door before Harley called out to him and he paused, turning to look back at the other boy.</p><p>“Cutest damsel in distress you’ve helped all night!” Under the mask, Peter was exceedingly glad the other boy couldn’t see his face.  His mind raced a thousand thoughts a second as he scrambled for a response.  </p><p>“Y-Yeah?  You sure about that?”  Harley scoffed and suppressed the coughing it triggered and gestured to himself.  </p><p>“I mean, look at me!  I’m a god!”  Spider-Man couldn’t suppress the laugh from bubbling up his throat.  </p><p>“I think Thor might argue with you on that one.”  </p><p>“Yikes!  Shot down by Spider-Man!”</p><p>Peter’s response slipped past his lips before he had a chance to catch it, and as they hung in the air, he wished desperately for the ability to grab them and hide them away.</p><p>“You sure about that?” </p><p>“Damn.” Harley’s smirk spread across his lips slowly.  “Well, as hot as your body is, my heart already belongs to another.  Even if the dumbass doesn’t know it yet.” </p><p>Spider-Man froze, and Harley took the moment to rack his brain for why everything about this was somehow familiar.  The moment broke though, as Spider-Man jokingly put his hands over his heart in mock pain.  </p><p>“Damn.  Well, he ever breaks your heart, you come talk to me.”  He gave a two fingered salute before taking a step backwards.  “Stay out of burning buildings!” And with that, he was gone.</p><p>Harley had no words for MJ and Ned once they finally found him other than their famous little spider had saved his life.  He didn’t have words the rest of that night, in fact.  Not when Tony showed up at the hospital he was eventually taken to.  Not when Peter and his wide worried eyes stood next to his mentor as they arranged for him to be transferred to the hospital wing in the tower.  It wasn’t until he and Peter were alone much later that night in the middle of their conversation.  </p><p>“They’re saying someone was playing with a lighter.  Not the first fire scare they’ve had there, apparently.  Maybe we should just have our study sessions here from now on…”  Peter stared off into space as he contemplated the last part of that from his seat next to Harley’s bed.</p><p>“Spider-Man saved me.”                   </p><p>Peter’s eyes flicked to his instantly and (if it was even possible) went wider than they had been all night.  Thank god he was practiced at this. “Really?!”</p><p>“Pulled me out of there right as I passed out.  He stuck around ‘til I woke up, too.” Harley picked at his lip as his eyes drifted to the distance.  He was lost reliving their conversation.  “He called me a damsel in distress.” The other was so not amused at the snort Peter gave in response.</p><p>“Sounds like he got you down to a T, Harley.” “Oh, shut up.  You’re just jealous Spider-Man didn’t call you Princess!” “Princess?!” Yeah, as in Damsel in Distress!  Stop laughing, Pete! He was flirting with me!”</p><p>Harley’s words were harsh and serious, but the grin curling the edges of his lips betrayed him.  </p><p>“Ok, now I don’t believe you at all!  I bet it was all some hallucination from all the smoke inhalation.”  “It was not! Ok, so maybe it was more of me flirting with him, but he did call me Princess!” “I knew it!  You flirt with everyone, Harley!” Peter knew those words were a mistake the instant they left his mouth and, judging by Harley’s increasingly evil smirk he knew he was in trouble. </p><p>“Nah, not with everyone.  Just the people that have a great ass.” Peter was, again, blushing and the wink sent his way wasn’t helping.  “That suit leaves nothing to the imagination, yanno?”  </p><p>It took a second for Peter to put both comments together and realize what he meant, but when it hit he was sputtering and avoiding Harley’s gaze.  He glared at the floor for a second before letting out a short huff.  “You’re terrible.”</p><p>Harley’s laugh sounded like music.  It sounded like a waterfall after a harsh rain. Like the rustle of leaves on a warm spring breeze. Peter thought that maybe, just maybe, that laugh could become his favorite sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Accidentally Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep in mind, this will be worth twenty percent of your grade!   I’ll give you a few minutes to pick your partner.  Teams of two, please!”</p><p>Harley groaned at the words and stuffed his face into his hands.  Team project.  At least he could team up with-! His head flicked up so fast his friends were worried he would have whiplash.  He could already see Peter and Ned glancing at each other, smirking.  Harley wasn’t having it and practically dove out of his seat to grab Peter’s arm.</p><p>“No Ned!  You can’t have him this time!” He hissed out and pouted.  Peter barely had time to register what was happening, though there was no warning crawl across his shoulders, and he knew this wasn’t a threat or an attack.  “He’s mine!”</p><p>The words rang in Peter’s head like a church bell.  He’s mine?  He’s mine?! Now it was Peter’s turn to get whiplash.  He stared at the other boy incredulously and the boy all but wrapped around his arm. Time slowed to a damn near stop as he considered every aspect of this moment, committing it to memory. He didn’t want to forget any of it.</p><p>There wasn’t a single negative thing Peter could say about his touch.  Harley’s hands were warm, a comforting presence.  They clung to his arm just tight enough. Reassuring and careful and possessive all at once.  There was no malice there, only a need one could only notice through touch. It was as if Peter was a lifeline that Harley wasn’t willing to lose.  They weren’t loose by any means, in fact if he wanted to get free, he’d have to really tug. Not that he ever would.  It struck Peter as really odd that he was willing to let Harley cling like that whenever he wanted. They also weren’t gripping overly tight.  If Peter could compare it to anything, it felt like a hug.  </p><p>There wasn’t a single negative thing Peter could say about his scent.  Honeysuckle and cinnamon tickled his nose as a wave of what could be only described as Harley washed over him.  It suited him perfectly, both spicy and sweet just like his personality.  Harley was at his core sweet and soft once he accepted someone as his friend.  Always with a kind word, there to help without anyone ever asking, and loyal to a fault. You had to work for that side of him though, as he would only offer sharp stinging words for anyone outside his immediate circle.  If you didn’t know him, he was all spikey angles and harsh words.  It was no wonder, Peter distantly marveled, he always thought of him when he smelled roses. </p><p>There wasn’t a single negative thing Peter could say about his presence.  Having him so close felt like a gift he didn’t want to waste.  Having him so close, he couldn’t help but notice just how long his eyelashes were.  They danced and fluttered across his cheekbones as he argued with Ned and Peter could feel his own heart dancing and fluttering along to his beat.  The spread of freckles dusted under his eyes made Peter acutely aware of his own fingers and how they twitched, aching to reach out and trace each of them along his sun-kissed skin.  Instead, he tried to focus on Harley’s voice and the way it rumbled in his chest.  That rumble nearly unmade Peter every time he heard it as he followed how it spread up the boy’s chest and out his throat only to bubble and spill from his mouth.  </p><p>“Peter and I always do projects together!”    </p><p>“Oh, come on Ned, it’s time to share!  He’s mine!  Just this once, he’s mine! Besides, you know MJ is always better with English than any of us are!”</p><p>Peter would have been concerned if both of his friends weren’t laughing through the whole argument. Even MJ was getting into it, making comments about ‘don’t drag me into this’ and ‘you started this Keener, you deal with it.’.  He got wrapped up into the fun too once he could take his eyes off Harley.  He shot helpless looks at Ned and MJ, both of which were more amused than they should be.  Peter would try to work up the guts to ask MJ about that later and fail.  She would just stare at him without offering a response, he reasoned, and wouldn’t actually get an answer.  </p><p>“Ned!  Save me!   He’s trying to steal me away!”  </p><p>Harley gasped, turning to Peter.  “Steal you?!  I’m not allowed to steal you?!  What’s a guy gotta do?!”</p><p>Watching Peter’s eyes widen in genuine shock happened in slow motion. There was so much Harley hadn’t ever noticed before that struck him hard in the face now that they were so close.  He drank it all in, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of his life.</p><p>There wasn’t a single negative thing Harley could say about the way he felt. His skin was soft and cool and the muscles rippling under it drove him crazy.  Every time Peter moved the feeling of pure power under his fingertips reminded him of the ocean.  He’d spent his whole life not knowing what it looked like, only hearing of its pure power and danger.  Now that he’d found it, Harley wasn’t sure he could ever live without its daily view ever again.  The power rippling under his fingertips felt languid and strangely, thoughts of lions and tigers sprang to mind.  Smooth slow lazy movements until they coil tight before pouncing dangerously onto their prey.  Thinking of Peter as a predator waiting for its chance to ambush its prey sent delicious shivers down his spine, though he didn’t quite know why.</p><p>There wasn’t a single negative thing Harley could say about the way he invaded his senses.  Peter smelled like the night sky, all crisp and clear and open. It was peace and understanding.  It was the science flooding through Peter’s mind and the tools he gripped as he worked his days away in the labs.  It was everything and nothing, and Harley had never been so confused. Peter was always finding ways to blend in.  He had the ability to get everyone to ignore him, pass their eyes over him and not even see him.  It was like he was a part of the backdrop, like he was a passing thought through someone’s head before drifting away on a breeze.  Peter was always finding ways of standing out.  Top of every class and able to answer every question thrown at him.  The AcaDec team wouldn’t do nearly as well as they would have without him, and they knew it.  They didn’t just know it, they acknowledged it and told Peter at least once a week! Everyone knew about Peter Parker and his genius mind that didn’t belong in Midtown High (He should already be enrolled in M.I.T. and Tony never let him forget that).  Peter was both everything and nothing and Harley didn’t know how to deal with that information.</p><p>There wasn’t a single negative thing Harley could say about Peter Parker.  He was good.  Not just good at everything he did, but good down to his soul.  Peter never missed a chance to help, whether that was helping someone pick up their dropped books in the hallways at school, or pitching in a dollar here and there when he could to pay for someone’s hot dog and make them smile.  He went out of his way to help the girl sitting on her own at lunch and get her to smile.  He never failed to pick up that dropped wallet and return it to the man walking away oblivious of his loss.  Peter.  Was.  Good.  Soul achingly good.  If there ever was someone Harley would bet everything on becoming an angel, it would be Peter.  Hell, Harley was convinced he could cure anyone’s depression with a simple smile.  He’d already worked that magic on him, and it was the reason Harley was so protective of Peter, even if it confused the hell out of him.</p><p>Out of everything Harley was currently focused on with Peter, he completely missed the blush dusting his cheeks.  His friends were fighting over him, and he didn’t quite know how to respond.  MJ had her nose in her book to ignore all of them, content to pair up with whoever was left after the squabble.  Ned was laughing too hard at Harley’s antics to actually do anything to help, a fact that took the other boy way too long to realize. But once he did, Peter instantly regretted not doing anything sooner.</p><p>“I’m stealing him, and you can’t stop me!” Harley finally hissed out with a strangled laugh.  He released one hand from Peter’s arm and grabbed the back of his chair instead and suddenly the pair of them were sliding across the room away from his desk.  Peter flailed and squawked his displeasure as he was pulled away, but it only led to Harley replacing his other hand back on Peter’s arm to hold him still.  The class was watching at that point, but he couldn’t just pull his arm out of Harley’s grasp.  The boy was cuddling it like it was his prize.  He should have had an issue with that, but the feeling of being considered worthy to fight for filled his chest with warmth.  Peter wasn’t going to move that arm until Harley decided to let it go.</p><p>Years later, when they talked about this moment Harley would grumble angrily.  Don’t get him wrong, he would say, don’t think he wasn’t pleased with Peter’s reaction!  He just hated that he wasn’t flirting on purpose.  If he was going to make Peter blush, if he was going to get butterflies, Harley wanted it to be because he did it on purpose! He didn’t want the blush to be a side effect, he wanted it to be the main event, damnit!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a very long day.  School had drug on, seeming to last forever.  There was traffic, so much traffic and Happy had not been in a good mood.  It was silent for the entire hour and a half it took to get to the tower.  Peter had so much homework and even with working on it in the car on the way, he still had another hour at least before he could probably be done for the night and go on patrol.  They’d been out of his favorite granola bars, so he had to settle for the ones they usually saved for Natasha. </p><p>It didn’t take as long as he thought to finish his homework once he got to the tower.  It was the biggest joy he’d found all day when he could zip up his backpack and skip his way down to the labs.  Harley was already there, struggling to lift and fit a piece of hardware into his car.  The curses the boy emitted would have been enough to make a sailor blush, much less Peter, and they only stopped once the boy stepped inside and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Peter!  Thank god, come here and help me with this!” The southern in him more prevalent as he struggled with the machinery.  “Damn frame won’t let me get a good handhold from down here, but I can’t rachet it in from up there.”  It took a lot of Peter’s self-control to not laugh at the frustration in the boy’s voice. </p><p>“This one?”  “Yeah!”  Peter reached into the engine, nearly falling in as he grabbed the part to hold in place.   It didn’t take very long and soon silence fell between them.  Testing to make sure he could let go, Peter slipped backwards to give the other boy space to get out from under the car.  He didn’t move.</p><p>“Harley?”  Peter could see his hands grasp the edge of the car and pull just until the other boy’s head was visible.  He was frowning and peter could almost hear the gears turning in his head.  “W-What? Did I hold it wrong?”</p><p>No response, just more frowning.  Though now, Harley was staring right at Peter as he did so.</p><p>“What?!” It made Peter nervous, like he’d just screwed up Harley’s engine somehow and the other was really angry.</p><p>Still nothing. Just staring.</p><p>Peter raised his eyebrows and used both hands to point at his lab table.  “I…uh, I’m going to go work on my projects.”  His feet felt wooden as he made his way around the car and he could feel Harley’s eyes follow him the entire way around.  Maybe if he immersed himself in his work, he could forget the lingering stare.  For the most part, it worked.  He obviously couldn’t ignore the sounds of Harley slipping further out from under his car and standing, nor could he ignore the sounds of Harley at his own workstation wiping the grease off his hands.  </p><p>He could, apparently, ignore the footsteps that creeped up on him.  When Peter did finally notice Harley, he nearly threw his pliers onto the floor as he jumped with a small squeak. </p><p>Still with that darned frown.  Instead of saying anything, Harley immediately reached out and grabbed at Peter’s shirt.  He grasped onto it as the smaller boy tried to step away only to lift it up and expose his stomach.</p><p>“H-Harley! Wait, what are you-“Peter’s words died in his throat at the feeling of a hand on his stomach.  Fingers ran over it roughly, and now it was Harley’s turn to let out a squawk.  </p><p>“HOW?!” It was the first word Harley had uttered since Peter walked into the lab and it was enough to make the shorter boy freeze.  </p><p>“How what?”</p><p>Now Harley’s hands were ripping up Peter’s sleeves, exposing the muscle on his arms.  Peter was bright red, both loving the fact that Harley was touching him and highly confused as to why he was touching him. </p><p>“How were you able to hold that?”  “Hold what?!”  “The engine, Peter!  How were you able to hold it?  That piece weighs several hundred pounds! You picked it up like it was nothing! I never see you work out, and now you’re suddenly able to hold three hundred pounds no big deal?!  I was going to go get the engine lift before you walked in, but I figured between the two of us we could hold it long enough for me to rachet it in place, but you grabbed it without even thinking! What gives?!”</p><p>Oh.  Crap.  Peter hadn’t even thought about hiding his strength.  He hadn’t realized the part was supposed to weigh so much, how could he have screwed that up so badly?!  He tried to stammer out a half-assed explanation, but Harley’s wandering hands cut him off.</p><p>“Damn.”  Peter’s shirt was up again and this time the fingers on it were softer, exploring each dip with a touch that set off a heat in his lower stomach. Now he was backing up, trying to escape the gentle touch but Harley just followed along like a puppy. Eventually, his back hit a table leaving him unable to escape. Peter thought he was going to melt into a puddle of goo from the heat of his fingers and knew if he didn’t do something about it, he was just going to embarrass himself.  He grasped onto Harley’s fingers to try and remove them, and it seemed to snap the other out of whatever thoughts he was having.</p><p>If Peter thought he was going to melt before, he nearly passed out at the hungry look in Harley’s eyes as they snapped up to his.</p><p>“How the fuck, Parker?” His voice was soft and low, almost gravelly.  Harley’s hand didn’t leave his stomach, just pressed flat against it as he stepped closer to Peter. Their bodies were nearly pressed against each other, faces inches apart.  Harley seemed like he was looking for some sort of answer in Peter’s eyes.</p><p>To his credit, Peter didn’t squeak.  Instead, he was speechless.  The moment stretched between them and to both of their disappointment, when it finally snapped Harley stepped back away from the other and pulled his hands away.  Peter choked off the whine that threatened to spill and busied himself with pulling his shirt back down. </p><p>“I d-do a lot of sit ups!  At home!  My apartment, not here.  I mean I do them here too, but mostly I do them at home.” The words rambled through him as Peter stumbled his way back to his workbench in a desperate attempt to stop the deep crimson blush he was sure was all over his face.  The heat of it was all down his neck as well, and suddenly Peter couldn’t look at anything other than the workbench.  He drained the water bottle he’d brought down with him in seconds. It was silent for another couple seconds before Harley let out an annoyed huff.  </p><p>“That’s just…  That’s just not fair, Parker.”</p><p>Only then did Peter dare peak up at the boy through his eyelashes.  He was avoiding Peter’s gaze, but he too was bright red.  </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Harley turned away, scratching at the back of his neck as he contemplated how to put the answer to that in words.</p><p>“Looks, brains and body?  That’s just unreal.  Its unfair and-….” He cut himself off and didn’t answer that.  Instead, he chose to slowly make his way out of the lab.  </p><p>It took Peter three hours to realize that Harley had just called him good looking, incredibly smart, and that he liked his body.  Just not using those words.  When he did, he once again dropped the pliers in his hands despite his mad scramble to catch them.  Once he’d had a chance to think about that little fact though, he swore he was going to get the boy back for what he’d done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revenge is the best medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Peter.  Normal strength!  You have to get used to throwing punches at normal human strength.  Bank robbers are human.”       </p><p>“I know, Miss Romanoff.  I’m sorry.  It’s just a lot to keep track of!”  </p><p>Staying at the tower more often had its benefits.  Such as, Peter was now allowed to train with the rest of the Avengers.  When they had learned who he was, they insisted on giving him some sort of formal training instead of what he’d been doing.  Natasha had insisted on teaching him how to rely on his reactions instead of his powers to win fights.  What happened if somehow, he had his powers suppressed and had to rely on his own abilities?  What if he went up a powered villain? He had to know both sides, and the widow was demanding on teaching him herself.</p><p>That’s how Peter found himself, flat on his aching back with Natasha’s hand clasped around his throat in a training room only the Avengers were allowed to use.  At first, it had felt like a huge honor.  He was using Avenger only stuff!  Now, looking up at an angry assassin as she clicked her tongue at him in disappointment, he knew it had been a mistake to accept. </p><p>“You know better than that.  You know how to avoid that! You’re getting sloppy, Peter. Tighten it up!”</p><p>They’d been at this for two hours already, and Natasha didn’t look like she was going to let him out of her grasp for another three at the least.  Peter just whined as he scrambled back to his bare feet.  This time, he forced himself to focus.  This time he nearly had her.  They were forced to stop though, as F.R.I.D.A.Y sounded off above them.</p><p>“Miss Romanoff?  Mr. Parker?  I’m sorry to interrupt, but Harley is making his way to you.”  The unspoken ‘don’t mention Spider-Man’ in her message was loudly received. </p><p>“Good.” Natasha said cryptically.  All Peter could do was frown at her as she turned to the door.  It promptly opened, Harley stepping through it. </p><p>“Hey.  You, uh… You asked for me?”  He said, looking directly at Natasha.  Her huff at his words sent chills down Peter’s spine. When had she had time to call for him?!</p><p>“Yep.  Maybe you can knock some sense into him. You both need to practice your throws.” Peter walked over to the bench and plopped onto it with a groan.  Both he and Natasha were covered in a slick layer of sweat, and he’d been hoping this break meant he could go shower.  The water in his water bottle was still cool though and refreshing and Peter took the chance to look Harley over.  </p><p>He was already dressed to train.  Both boys had sweatpants and a tank top on.  Only difference was Harley still had his shoes on.  Natasha moved, making her way towards the changing room and its showers.  </p><p>“I have something I need to go take care of.  I want an hour out of you two, at least!”</p><p>“Oh, come on!  I’ve already been here for two hours!” His words earned him a short glare from the red head.</p><p>“An hour!”</p><p>Well, at least Nat was leaving him and Harley alone together.  Maybe he could have some fun with this. He did, after all, still have to get revenge for what the other had done to him in the labs the other day.  </p><p>Peter hammed up how tired he was.  His shoulders drooped, he made sure he was breathing heavy, and while Harley was at his own bench taking his shoes off, he lifted his tank top off his head so he could pretend to fan himself with it in an attempt to ‘cool down’. </p><p>He could hear how fast Harley stopped moving and the air hitch in his chest when he turned to see Peter.  He desperately wanted to see the other boy’s face, but the smile that threatened to creep onto his face would have ruined his plans.  Instead, he hid it under his tank top as he used it to wipe the sweat off his face.  It gave him enough time to master and control himself as he stood up. </p><p>Harley was frowning and Peter could hear the boy’s heart pounding in his chest.  Despite all his bravado, he was still nervous to be training with Harley.  He bit his lip at the thought that he’d have to touch the boy to throw him and his own heart began to pick up speed itself.  </p><p>Harley was struggling.  There he was without a shirt and biting his lip.  It took every bit of his self-control to not leap forward and catch that lip with his own teeth like he’d been wanting to do for weeks now.  He couldn’t though, not without risking his friendship with Peter.  It was enough the boy simply wanted to be around him (or so he’d deluded himself into thinking) Harley begged his traitorous body to keep calm while they practiced.  He knew though, he probably wouldn’t be so lucky.</p><p>Looking was one thing.  Actually training was something so much worse.  Now Harley had a chance to get his hands all over the muscles rippling down Peter’s arms and across his chest and stomach.  They made him wish for something quite different, something far dirtier though just as active and rough. He lost himself in those thoughts for just a split moment, and it was a moment Peter spotted and took advantage of.</p><p>He saw how distracted Harley was even just looking him dead in the eyes.  He was slow on a grab and it was the exact moment Peter had been looking for.  With a simple grasp and a spin, he knew he’d won.  But it wasn’t enough for what Peter had planned.</p><p>Oh no, he wasn’t going to make it so easy for Harley.</p><p>Being clumsy when he wanted to be was a skill he’d developed during his time at Midtown High.  It was something he had to convince people of after The Bite.  He naturally was far more graceful, and tripping wasn’t something he did anymore unless it was deliberately planned.  It was how he managed to get Harley flat on his back with him on top.  </p><p>Harley froze the moment the shorter boy landed on him.  His mind was racing and his body was hyper aware of everything.  For example, Peter’s knee was between his legs pressing down on something he really wished he didn’t have to showcase.  Both of his wrists were neatly clasped in the other’s hands, both boy’s arms spread wide and Peter’s face was inches from his.  Harley didn’t dare move.  Peter did though, shifted just slightly, and Harley’s mind exploded.  He wanted to curse the universe and use every nasty word he’d learned in every language he could think of for putting him in such a compromising position.  He also wanted to sing the universe’s praise with every holy song he’d been forced to learn back in Tennessee and thank the Lord for the chance to feel Peter pressed up against him.  </p><p>Wait.  Did Peter just… He did.  He had moved just a little bit closer and their lips now were almost brushing.  Did he part his lips?  Sweet lord, Harley was losing his mind.  Was he going to…?</p><p>Nope.  Harley could have screamed in absolute frustration as Peter Fucking Parker slipped to the side and stood up, leaving the other a writhing pitiful puddle on the floor.  </p><p>“Sorry about that.  Didn’t mean to slip.” Once Harley had worked up the courage to open his eyes, he saw Peter had moved a couple steps out of his reach and was scratching his upper arm in his normal frustratingly adorable shy manor.  </p><p>This… This must be what going mad feels like. </p><p>He groaned, actually groaned, as he stared at the ceiling.  None of this was ok.  None of it.  And he didn’t miss the slight smirk on Peter’s face either.  Was he….?</p><p>DID HE…?</p><p>Harley propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Peter.  He was avoiding his eyes and it was obvious he was trying to hide his smirk.  Harley practically growled as he got up off the floor.  He glared and his cheeks heated, the blush across them spreading down his neck.  He did!</p><p>Peter did that on purpose!</p><p>Harley stood there rather dumbly as he tried to comprehend why Peter would do that on purpose.  His glare deepened as Peter chirped a soft laugh and walked away to gather his things off the bench. That went better than expected.  Harley could only gawk and run a hand through his hair and watch as Peter walked away.  The grace and swing in those hips made him blush all over again and the confidence in the boy’s shoulders made him growl. He called after Peter just before he left the training room and was left with a laugh that Harley couldn’t get enough of.</p><p>“You’re an ass, Parker!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, everyone!  This was a blast to write, and i'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>